


Andraste Greatly Approves

by Goths_and_Roses



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chantry Sex, F/M, Floor Sex, Smut, Spanking, The Chantry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goths_and_Roses/pseuds/Goths_and_Roses
Summary: Prompt was "Spanking in the Chantry at Haven"





	Andraste Greatly Approves

**Author's Note:**

> This my first actual smutfic and first ever solavellan piece holy shit

Loud, cracking like a whip as a firm hand connects with reddened tender flesh again, the count lost as Bronwyn cries out, strangled and sore from ragged breathing. She can hear the wolf's grin behind her, feel those eyes boring into her, drinking in the sight. 

There she kneels, legs apart with her ass bared to the world if it cared to look. Back arching with each deliciously sweet contact of her lover's hand against her tender, bruised cheeks. The blush upon her face shamed by the deep colour brought to her rear by the spanking. She whines pathetically when Solas stops touching her to admire the marks he's left behind on her.. Well, behind. Her pitiful noise drowned out by a chuckle and followed with another loud crack of contact. This time her cry breaks off into a breathless moan, bouncing off the old stone walls of the Chantry. 

“Do you like this, Da’len? Being punished this way?” her Elven lover asks, running the tip of one finger along the wet, inviting seam between her legs, admiring the way she's already begging for his touch. “You're so excited, and I've barely gotten started. I'd say you're enjoying this.” 

The young elf girl bit down on her lower lip so hard it almost broke the skin as he teased, a weak noise of agreement was his only response. “What was that, Da'len? I couldn't hear you.” he repeats his actions, causing her to mewl, keening for more. 

“Yes! Yes I am!” she answered, earning a tsk sound from the other. 

“Did I say you could? This is punishment. And I think you've earned more, just for that.” and with that he grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her up onto her knees. “What sinful thing should I have you do now?” Solas asks her, rhetorically of course. He already knows what he's going to do to Bronwyn. 

The older one moves around in front of her, his hand still in her obsidian black hair, grip firm and guiding as he tilts her head to look down at the impressive tent that has formed in his breeches, smirk on his lips burning into her memory. Bronwyn would never bad imagined he could be so downright filthy.

She knew what he wanted from her and reached her hands to him, untying the lace holding his pants up. An approving noise leaves his lips as she dips one hand into the fabric to wrap slender fingers around swollen arousal. Small pink tongue darts out to lick her lips with eagerness. “Do it, Da'len. You'll get rewarded after if you're a good girl.”

A reward sounded absolutely perfect at this moment in time, and Bronwyn wastes no time getting comfortable, resting her backside gently on folded legs, feeling the delicious sting in her cheeks still as she lowers her head to his cock and lapped at the tip, hoping her improvisation was enough. She hadn't gotten this far with someone before, and only knew basic theory of the act. 

The sounds Solas made as she runs her tongue up the length of him told her she was doing something right, and flashing a smirk of her own at him, she continues, circling her wet tongue around the tip of him, before taking it into her mouth, she dare not take more than that and instead uses the hand holding him to stroke up and down the rest of his length, revelling in the sounds her partner makes at her touch. He whispers sweet encouragement and releases his grip in her hair, now taken to stroking her head lovingly. 

“Such a good girl, Da'len.” Solas groans, wanting more but not pushing his young lover any more than she is already going. He's aware that she is inexperienced, unlike himself but that doesn't stop him from wanting to hold her close in his arms and claim her body with his own. 

“V...vhenan, stop. Look at me.” he tells her, looking into her endlessly beautiful eyes when she releases his manhood from between her lips, feeling it twitch from the sight of them wet and bitten from all they've done so far. “I want to make love to you, Ma lath.” 

Her cheeks darken with a blush once more, but Bronwyn nods and shuffles closer to him on her knees, smiling warmly as the two of them wrap their arms around one another in a tender embrace. Strong hands snake their way down to her ass and carefully lift her, encouraging the woman to rise from her position so he can guide them both to the cold stone floor, settling between her legs.

Bron shudders as her entire naked form touches the floor, goosebumps pricking out all over her porcelain skin. She looks up at him with love and lust in her eyes and nods when he asks if she's ready. “I want you.” 

Satisfied with her response, he lines their hips up and sinks deeply but gently into her wet heat, moaning at the sensation. 

The two elves make love and whisper to each other sweetly, not knowing or caring if anyone knows they are there. They probably should have locked the door before engaging in sin, because poor Chancellor Roderick is currently praying for a way to erase what he just saw from his mind.


End file.
